


Не такой, как все

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers Family, Beach Volleyball, Body Image, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Comfort, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, beach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Стив красив, Наташа прекрасна, Тор буквально божественен, даже чертов Тони привлекателен... Лишь Баки не такой, как все. Ну, или ему так кажется. Возможно, его стоит попытаться переубедить. Ведь красота - в глазах смотрящего.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Не такой, как все

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standing Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429088) by [401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401). 



> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

Было жарко. Очень жарко. Баки уже начал жалеть, что вообще приехал сюда. Было непросто запихнуть его в самолет, но Стив настаивал, что не сможет полноценно отдохнуть без него, и поставил Баки в безвыходное положение. На отдых собрались все Мстители, кроме Фьюри, но Баки не был уверен, что тот Мститель, поэтому старался не думать о нем.

Первая встреча была сложной. _Привет, я Баки, и чуть ли не каждого из вас я пытался убить как минимум один раз. Уверен, путешествие пройдет отлично._ В самолете большую часть времени он старался быть как можно незаметнее, разговаривая с Наташей, Стивом и Сэмом, но почти не общаясь с Тони, Брюсом, Тором и Клинтом. И вот они оказались на пляже во Флориде (это была идея Тони), и Баки столкнулся с большой проблемой.

Лонгслив, который он выбрал, чтобы скрыть металлическую руку, быстро стал причинять сильный дискомфорт. Получив возможность носить гражданскую одежду, он радостно закупился огромным количеством футболок с длинным рукавом. Теперь же Баки чувствовал, как на пояснице собирается влага, а лоб вспотел так, что длинные завитки волос, выпавшие из свободного низкого узла, прилипли к влажной коже.

Остальные играли в волейбол. Тор доблестно громил всех в игре, о существовании которой даже не знал, когда они приземлились; Брюс смотрелся среди них настолько обыкновенным, что это слегка огорчало; Сэм старался не пялиться на Наташину задницу в бикини, а Стив… Стив был Стивом. Он держал под контролем Тони и время от времени бросал озабоченный взгляд на Баки, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все хорошо.

Единственным плюсом в положении Баки, сидящего со скрещенными ногами на пляжном полотенце, было то, что он получил возможность наблюдать, как по ходу игры Стив становится все более и более раскрасневшимся и мокрым от пота. Солнце отражалось от его широкой, крепкой спины, а когда лучи касались тонких, выгоревших волос на затылке, создавалось впечатление, будто Стив обсыпан блестками. Со стороны Баки было бы грешно жаловаться на такое зрелище.

Стив трусцой подбежал к нему, предварительно дав Сэму подзатыльник, чтобы отвлечь его от Наташи, и крепко пожав руку Тору. Он резко остановился перед Баки, взметнув фонтанчик песка, и присел на корточки.

– Прошу тебя, присоединяйся к нам, – прошептал он, все еще улыбаясь от удовольствия из-за игры, – ты отлично справишься. Во всяком случае лучше, чем Брюс, – добавил он, оглядываясь на доктора Беннера, лежащего на песке после грязного приемчика Клинта.

С игровой площадки доносились ругательства.

– Слишком жарко, – Баки изобразил на лице притворное веселье и беззаботность и пожал плечами. – Мне и здесь хорошо, правда.

Стив нахмурился.

– Тогда сними эту футболку, – предложил он. – Черная и с длинными рукавами при 38 градусах?

Баки указал на свою металлическую руку: из рукава выглядывали лишь пальцы. Стив закатил глаза.

– Дорогой, – сказал он тихим голосом, – здесь все со своими особенностями.

Баки вздохнул, собираясь возразить, но Стив решительно прижал палец к его губам.

– Брюс весь день проверяет свой пульс, Наташа _покрыта_ шрамами, Клинт не выносит яркий солнечный свет, Тор даже не знал, что такое волейбольный мяч, и это при том, что он превосходит в игре нас всех, Тони... Ну, Тони – это просто Тони, – Стив остановился, чтобы перевести дух. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ощущал себя одним из нас, несмотря на руку, или людей, которые пялятся на тебя, или твое прошлое. Здесь это никого не беспокоит.

Баки избегал смотреть Стиву в глаза и глядел на свои колени, но Стив нежно приподнял его подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Баки, – хорошо, один матч.

Он снял пропотевшую футболку и опустил взгляд на свое тело. Лучи солнца нашли его руку, как будто та была поисковым маяком. Она ярко блестела и вспыхивала, когда лучи падали на разные грани и стороны титановых пластин. При этом красная звезда на плече почти стерлась благодаря бесконечной обработке наждачной бумагой. Баки ненавидел эту звезду и все, что она символизировала. Его тело, пусть подтянутое и мускулистое, было бледным после долгих лет без солнца, покрытым множеством розовых шрамов и старыми синяками. Он ощутил, как в груди нарастает паника. Стив почувствовал это и нежно прижался губами к ключице Баки, а потом отвел назад прядь длинных, темных волос и поцеловал его в щеку.

– Красивый, – пробормотал Стив в щеку Баки, слегка касаясь его ресницами, – просто восхитительный.

Баки закатил глаза и пошел за Стивом к остальным. Они выглядели удивленными, но тем не менее были рады, что Баки присоединился к ним. Брюс бросил в него белый кожаный мяч, который тот быстро поймал одной рукой.

– Он мой! – громко крикнул Брюс, слегка подпрыгивая от нетерпения. – Пожалуйста, он может быть в моей команде? Потому что у меня все травмированы.

Баки фыркнул и кивнул, переходя на другую сторону от сетки. Он был в одной команде с Брюсом, Клинтом и Сэмом. Против них играли Нат, Тор, Тони и Стив.

– Твоя подача, Барнс, – сообщила Наташа с понимающим и в то же время лукавым выражением лица.

Брюс хлопнул его по плечу.

– Пожалуйста, ради меня сделай так, чтобы как минимум один из этих возмутительно сексуальных ублюдков упал, – прошептал Беннер, глядя на Баки с отчаянием.

Баки широко улыбнулся и сделал подачу живой рукой.

Мяч пролетел над Тони, и Тор вернул его. Он просвистел мимо Клинта с такой силой, что тот услышал и почувствовал движение. На сей раз Баки ударил по мячу металлической рукой, и он с приятным шлепком соприкоснулся с песком на другой стороне.

– Очко получает команда Ледышки! – зааплодировал Тони.

Баки мысленно поклялся отомстить Старку за это прозвище. Стив широко улыбнулся Баки и показал язык.

Матч продолжался до тех пор, пока не выбыли почти все игроки. К концу остались только Баки и Тор. Брюс запыхался и не хотел превратиться в Халка; Тони решил, что пять вечера – это самое время для виски, налитого в бутылку из-под воды; Стив и Сэм боролись, а Наташа хотела загорать.

– Если ты хоть в чем-то подобен Стиву, ты будешь достойным соперником для меня, – величественно пророкотал Тор.

«Боже, этот парень говорит так, будто вылез из сказки», – подумал Баки.

Баки выполнил подачу, и Тор вернул мяч обратно. Это перекидывание туда-сюда продолжалось до тех пор, пока рука Баки не коснулась мяча под неудачным углом. Кожаный шар лопнул так громко, что несколько подростков, курящих травку, с любопытством оглянулись, хотя до этого были обдолбаны так, что за сорок пять минут ни разу не обратили внимания на волейбольный матч между человеком с кибернетической рукой и настоящим богом. Сдувшийся мяч упал к ногам Тора на другой стороне площадки.

– Кажется, я лучше, чем Стив, – сказал Баки и улыбнулся.

Наташа расхохоталась, а Брюс триумфально воздел кулаки к небу. Стив замер, держа Сэма в стальном захвате, на который больно было даже смотреть, и просто с улыбкой пожирал взглядом Баки, который стоял на фоне неяркого заката, раскрасневшийся и торжествующий.

Стив отпустил Сэма, подбежал к Баки и обнял его за плечи.

– Ненавижу фразу: «Я же говорил тебе», – но… – начал Стив, однако Баки прижался губами к его губам, чтобы остановить неизбежный поток самодовольства.

Всей компанией они уселись в кружок вокруг костра, который горел синим пламенем. Тони объяснил, что оно такое из-за солей металлов в плавнике. Наташа сидела на коленях Брюса, Тор съел 8 хот-догов, а Сэм, Тони и Клинт спорили, кто из них победил бы в танцевальной битве. Стив вспоминал 1943 год, а Баки улыбался, по-настоящему улыбался впервые за много лет.


End file.
